


firsts and forever(s)

by tooruaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Firsts, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi keiji has two moms, hand holding, konoha is sick of their shit, sakusa and akaashi are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka
Summary: akaashi keiji has thought that bokuto koutarou was a star ever since he first laid eyes on him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	firsts and forever(s)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bokuaka week 2020, day 3: firsts  
> thank u nardos bae for the title

**the first time akaashi keiji saw bokuto koutarou, he was entranced.**

he couldn’t take his eyes off the enthusiastic spiker and he found himself not particularly wanting to look away, as if he were a shooting star. a simple blink and the other would be gone. he couldn’t fathom the thought.

“i want to go to fukurodani” 

keiji’s moms were overjoyed to hear their son’s decision, especially since his mama went to fukurodani and loved her time there. he never told them why it was that he wanted to go there so badly but if the knowing looks that they shared when they saw the stars that appeared when he first laid eyes on bokuto koutarou were anything to go by, they already knew. 

* * *

**the first time akaashi keiji spoke to bokuto koutarou, he was very nervous.**

it was his first year in high school and he had signed up for the volleyball team after practicing hard and improving within the months after he had seen the star, wanting to be on a level worthy enough to play on the same court as the spiker. 

“i’m akaashi keiji from mori middle school. i played setter. it’s an honour to be here.” keiji briefly noted the way that bokuto perked up when he mentioned that he was a setter. akaashi did his hardest to show that he deserved to be on the team and that he could play amongst the star on the team. while cleaning up after practice, he noticed someone approaching him from behind. 

“hey, you’re ah-kashi-kun, right?” akaashi turned around and saw none other than bokuto koutarou, the star that had caught his eyes a few months ago. bokuto eagerly awaited his answer, even though it was obvious that it was him. after all, akaashi was the only first year to try out. although nothing could’ve prepared the spiker for the full force of akaashi keiji’s attention directed towards him. 

“it’s ah-ka-ah-shi” the setter said bluntly, looking directly into bokuto’s eyes; catching both of them off guard. akaashi found himself lost in bokuto’s big, golden eyes while bokuto found it impossible to tear his focus away from akaashi’s beautiful gunmetal blue eyes. konoha saw them staring into each other’s eyes from a few feet away and had to do a double take because _there is_ **_no way_ ** _that this is happening right now._ he quickly decided that he was already sick of their pining and it hadn’t even _started_ yet. 

konoha made a split second decision and subtly bumped into bokuto’s arm to shake him from his reverie. bokuto’s face heated up and he stumbled over his words. 

“u-um! do you mind practicing some spikes with me for a bit?” he asked quickly. 

“i don’t see why not, bokuto-san” 

* * *

**the first time that akaashi keiji was hugged by bokuto koutarou, he couldn’t stop blushing.**

it was the fourth game of the season and their third year setter had fallen ill the prior day, leaving akaashi as the starting setter of the match. to say he was nervous was an understatement; akaashi was acutely aware of the fact that there was a whole crowd and among that crowd were his moms. what made him even _more_ nervous was the fact that nobody on the team seemed to be worried about him being a starter. 

though what stressed him out the most was bokuto’s radiant smile when he had grabbed hold of the younger by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes and told him that _there’s nothing to worry about because the team trusts you and so do i!! you’ll do great!_

the game was a blur for akaashi and it went by far too quickly for his liking. by the end of the third set though, he felt himself getting tired but willed his body to stay awake. this was the moment. his ace could shine now. 

“bokuto-san!” akaashi called as he set the ball towards the second year. he watched in utter amazement as bokuto broke through a triple block, scoring them their final point. 

the whistle was blown. 

the match was over. 

akaashi was exhausted; it was his first high school game playing in all three sets. and they had won. 

“hey hey hey!!!” bokuto yelled, running towards akaashi in excitement. the second year scooped the younger into his arms and spun him around in a giant bear hug. akaashi felt his mind go blank and his face heat up. he vaguely noted the rest of his teammates but was too out of it to notice the knowing (and quite honestly, exasperated) looks on their faces. after lining up and bowing to their supporters in the stands, keiji made eye contact with his moms who had proud tears in their eyes. he smiled and waved at them. 

* * *

**the first time akaashi keiji held bokuto koutarou’s hand, he thought his heart would explode.**

it was akaashi’s second year. bokuto had been named captain and he had chosen akaashi to be his vice-captain. keiji was beyond surprised (nobody else was) but he was also very excited. he got to be the _vice-captain_ , not many second years could say the same, especially if there are eligible third years on the team. 

one day after practice, the coach called everyone in to tell them that they were soon to be attending a training camp with nekoma and itachiyama. akaashi was exhilarated, this was a chance to set to bokuto all day long for a whole _week_ and knowing bokuto, they would be doing some extra practice, just the two of them, as always. 

what akaashi had _not_ anticipated was that his childhood best friend (and admittedly, first crush) was not only attending itachiyama, but he was their ace player and that he has grown up _really_ well _._

akaashi unintentionally paused when he saw the other boy, a soft pink blooming across his face when he was noticed and finally heard it—

“kei-kun?”

the fukurodani volleyball club stopped in their tracks, snapping their heads towards the said boy. bokuto looked beyond confused and went to ask akaashi if he knew the other when he saw the faintest but prettiest shade of pink dusting the young setter’s cheeks and witnessed the boy’s lips curve up into the biggest smile he’d seen from him. 

“omi!” the shorter called excitedly, quickly walking towards the other. “i.. wow. i can’t believe you’re here” keiji composed himself and smiled softly at the tall spiker. 

“hi kiyoomi” 

“i’ve missed you, keiji” sakusa smiled gently at the other, the corners of his eyes crinkling just enough for akaashi to know it was genuine. he heard someone clearing their throat and turned around in time to see bokuto turn away, hair drooping sadly. akaashi made eye contact with the throat clearer: konoha akinori, and excused himself from his childhood crush to attempt to cheer up his ace. 

“bokuto-san.. is everything okay?” akaashi asked the owl-haired boy. he didn't get a definitive answer in return, simply hearing mumbling about _‘why don’t you just go back to sakusa-kun since you’re so in love with him or whatever..’_

_ah, he’s jealous..._

_WAIT WHY WOULD HE BE JEALOUS?? he’s not interested in me in the slightest, maybe he’s talking about volleyball! yeah, he just.. doesn’t want me setting for another team’s ace. that makes sense.. right? but then why do i feel such a sinking feeling in my chest? do i want him to mean it in a romantic way? why would i want that? it’s not like i like him, right? right...?_

“i like him..?” akaashi muttered under his breath, face turning red. luckily for him, bokuto didn’t hear what he said, still stubbornly facing away from his setter. akaashi didn’t know how to calm him down so he did what his mom always did when his mama was upset: he grabbed bokuto’s hand. the spiker was shocked to say the least, but he turned towards akaashi with a red face and wide eyes. 

“bokuto-san… kiyoomi and i are childhood friends, i haven’t seen him in years but once we step onto the court, we will be rivals. that is all. you are my ace and i am not leaving.” akaashi said with an air of finality, making direct eye contact with the taller boy. bokuto looked at akaashi with wide eyes and slowly, (albeit clumsily) adjusted their hands so that their fingers were intertwined and he gave a small squeeze to akaashi’s hand. 

“okay. stay with me for a while?” bokuto asked with a shy smile stretched across his red face. 

“of course, bokuto-san” akaashi said with his own flushed face and small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it’s late and i finished writing it at 12 am on august 3rd but at least im getting it out there  
> yell about bokuaka with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukl) <3


End file.
